Fandroid
Fandroid is a major character appearing in all chapters of the game, ''Dark Deception''. Beside the fact that they are currently the only playable character, nothing much is currently known about them as little information is given. Appearance Fandroid's appearance is currently unknown, due to the first-person nature of the character. What is known is that he is short, as stated by Bierce. Personality Up until this point, Fandroid has survived 5 nightmares and exhibited a number of qualities throughout them, their experience within these ordeals may also shed a bit of light on their personality. Fandroid seems to be calm and collected at most times, as seen in their performance in surviving in the nightmares, where they managed to collect all the soul shards all while evading dreadful and hostile monsters which were almost in constant pursuit. With this, one could assume the protagonist can keep their cool under pressure. Moreover, Fandroid's intelligence can also be observed throughout their trials, since they are able to identify each monster's characteristic and devise counter-tactics for them in amidst of danger, for example: * Listening for Murder monkeys' footsteps to determine their proximity and avoid being cut off by their potential routes, * Using Agatha's superb hearing against her by luring her to a shard-deprived area before moving to a new area, * Using Teleportation to get past the Gold Watchers surrounding and blocking the path. * Using Telepathy to know when the Dread Duckies are blending in the environment. * Waiting for a large group of Clown Gremlins and using Primal Fear against them. In addition to that, Fandroid is also perfectly aware of the abilities they have acquired from the Riddle of Heaven and is able to use them competently and timely in different sections of the mazes, to an extent in which they use two abilities simultaneously to produce an even more remarkable effect, giving them an significant edge over the monsters, which usually outnumber the protagonist. The protagonist is also keen on using the special shards, which are placed at random spots in the mazes, to grant themselves a temporal advantage over their pursuers. With the power to stun and reveal enemies, the protagonist can traverse the more complex areas of the maze with relative ease. Outside of the nightmares, Fandroid is seen to be quite reserved, for they never participated in any of Bierce's and Malak's quarrels, nor do they give a response when teased by Bierce or berated by Malak. The only occasion where they give their opinion happens after the completion of each nightmare (with the exception of when he types at the beginning of Dark Deception), where they express themselves through a typewriter and one of the notes that can be found in the secret rooms. Powers Main article: Powers Fandroid can obtain powers from Bierce after they have successfully completed "Monkey Business", powers can grant different advantages over the various monsters in Dark Deception. Typewriter Entries As Fandroid is somewhat reserved, they are only seen expressing their emotions and thoughts in a typewriter, the entries are produced occasionally when they've completed a nightmare. At the Beginning of Dark Deception "It is done. Now my faith lies in darkness." After the events of Elementary Evil "She was almost the same age. Memories betray me here. I need to keep going. I just need to survive a bit longer." Trivia * With the opening monologue of Dark Deception, it is implied that the protagonist might be dead and Bierce's Ballroom act as a purgatory for them * At the opening of "Monkey Business", Bierce asked Fandroid whether the Hotel brought back memories, suggesting some time in their life they did something major in an similar hotel. (Or its simply being meta about the same hotel in Dark Deception Alpha.) * During "Elementary Evil", the protagonist can find a secret room in zone 1 of the School, in which a drawing, which depicts Agatha's father murdering her, can be found. Since the words of hatred written in that very room seemed to be accusing the protagonist as well, they might have also committed a similar crime in their past-life. The protagonist even admits having a daughter of similar age as Agatha later on. * In the pre-Alpha demo of the game, the protagonist's lives show up as police badges, most likely indicating that they are a police officer. * The character model of the Fandroid is a neatly suited Caucasian male with a police badge on the side of his belt. It is presumed that he is a law officer, however this has not been confirmed yet. The model could also possibly be a place holder for the time being. * In a secret room from the outskirts of Funhouse in "Crazy Carnevil"', a paper about a man named "Doug Houser" can be found. This implies that this is Fandroidt's name. * There seems to be no actual background information about Fandroid other than he's male and a police officer. Some theorize that the nightmare portals could be previous cases that Fandroid did back before they died, but there's no proof of it whatsoever.